Aspects of the present invention generally relate to monitoring, e.g., obtaining, health-related information, such as, medically-related and/or physiologically-related information, of at least one subject, communication and/or storage of such information, e.g., to, in and/or from a device or computer and/or to and/or from a subject and/or a person or persons associated with a subject, such as a health care provider and/or a family member.